500 Channels and Nothing On
by Brooklyn098
Summary: Shuichi, Ryuichi and K are on vacation in LA in Ryuichi's apartment, when things get too quiet they turn on the TV and Shuichi is introduced to American television. This fic is beyond stupid!!


Disclaimer: Gravitation and its characters are not mine, and all the commercials and TV shows mentioned are also not mine and belong to their respective owners. Even the title doesn't belong to me, I don't remember who wrote the song but it's theirs.  
  
-500 Channels and Nothing On-  
  
"Pika,pika,pika" Ryuichi repeated as he colored in his coloring book. Shuichi lay sprawled out on the couch while K cleaned his arsenal at the dining room table. Ryuichi's noisy coloring was the only thing heard in the entire apartment, and the occasional sigh from Shuichi.  
  
"Pika,pika,pika,pika!"  
  
K put his magnum back together and walked over to Ryuichi.  
  
"Pika,pika,pika,pi..."  
  
Ryuichi looked up to see the gun pointed at his forehead.  
  
"So help me god if you say pika pika one more time....!" K yelled.  
  
Ryuichi cried out "AHHHH, SHUICHI!!!"  
  
"K, why'd you do that", asked Shuichi holding a shaking chibi Ryuichi, with his Kumagorou tight against his chest.  
  
"I can't take this much longer, I can only stand "pika, pika" for so long combined with a "sigh" from you!" K said "please turn the TV on or something!"  
  
"How can I enjoy watching TV if I don't even know the language?" Shuichi replied.  
  
"Ryuichi can help you, he speaks good English", K said.  
  
Ryuichi grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Now you can own this power drill for only 19.95!" click.  
  
"Oh, Ridge I'm sorry but I'm having Thorn's baby." K began to laugh hysterically, Shuichi raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"  
  
"This show", K said "it's one of those corny soap operas they have I swear every year they get even dumber."  
  
"HEY, I happen to like "The Bold and The Beautiful", I watched it everyday when I was living here," Ryuichi said.  
  
"You watched soap operas" K asked "you were really bored when you lived here weren't you."  
  
"Can we please change it," Shuichi pleaded.  
  
"All right," Ryuichi said......*click*  
  
Ryuichi started to "speed flip" through the channels.  
  
"Hey slow down!" Shuichi and K yelled in unison.  
  
"Having genital herpes is tough that's why I use (AN: insert medicine cream name here) to treat it."  
  
"For god sakes change it!" K yelled.  
  
"What was the lady talking about" Shuichi asked.  
  
K motioned for Shuichi to come closer and whispered in his ear.  
  
Shuichi sat in shock " you mean she said that on TV, is she stupid?!"  
  
Click.. click..  
  
Ryuichi happened to stop on ESPN while they were showing a college cheerleading competition.  
  
K sat up straight, "let's watch this for a while!" his eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"Your wife would smack you upside the head if she knew you liked watching this," Ryuichi laughed.  
  
"Oh My God! I just saw her underwear!" Shuichi said "is that why everybody's cheering?"  
  
K smacked his hand against his forehead.  
  
"I don't think so" Ryuichi said his and Kumagorou's heads cocked to one side "AHH, that guy almost dropped.oh wait never mind he caught her."  
  
"K, where is the guy's hand supposed to go when he's holding her up like that" Shuichi asked.  
  
K began to blush "ok Ryuichi you can change the channel."  
  
Shuichi grew impatient "you never answered my question!"  
  
They finally made it to the movie channels.  
  
Ryuichi clicked through them slowly, "seen it, seen it, seen it, seen it twice".  
  
"Wait Ryuichi stop!" said Shuichi "this looks interesting, what's it called?"  
  
"Uh, Taxicab Confessions", replied Ryuichi then he looked at K "I should cover Kumagorous ears, sometimes they say dirty words".  
  
"Sometimes, Ryuichi every other word is a "dirty" word", K answered.  
  
"What's that couple getting ready to....." Shuichi's mouth gaped open, "oh my god, they're actually having sex in the cab!"  
  
"COVER YOUR EYES KUMAGOROU!!!!" Ryuichi yelled.  
  
K reached for the remote and turned off the TV.  
  
"I think that's enough excitement for now, let's go out to eat or something" K said.  
  
K, Ryuichi and Kumagorou got up and put on their coats ready to head out the door.  
  
"I'll meet you outside, I need to use the bathroom before we go anywhere" Shuichi said.  
  
"All right, we'll meet you at the car and hurry up!" K replied, then the two men and the pink rabbit closed the doors behind them.  
  
Shuichi scrambled for the remote and turned it back to the channel they were watching previously and began to snicker.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Ok there's really no point to this fic other than I was bored and had nothing else to do. If I offended anybody I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. The name of the genital herpes cream slipped my mind when I was writing this but owell, no biggie. Thanks for reading ^_^! 


End file.
